Ghostbusters Wiki:Introduction
This is the Introduction page to Ghostbusters Wiki. This page is to help new editors and viewers fit into the wiki community. This page addresses beginner mistakes and ways to avoid conflict. Also, this page is suggested for wiki editors new to this wiki. IP Users Those that have not signed up for Wikia are considered IP users. While it is okay to edit at the wiki, We strongly suggest signing up to Wikia and getting a log in. In a dispute, it is hard to contact a IP user, therefore usually we forgo warnings, and in some cases we have banned IP users who are seen as disruptive. Bottom line is, sign up. Talk Pages are Important User Talk Pages are used as points of contact between members and administrators. Talk Pages are used for discussion in several cases, such as article proposals, questions about articles, questions of possible submissions, edits that are not helpful and edits that require further suggestions. In all Talk Page discussions, users are expected to sign and date each time they publish input on a conversation. In the right bottom corner of the wiki when signed in, if you see "new messages" in a green tab, you are required to click it which will take you to your Talk Page. If you ignore a warning, a ban may result. It is expected that you reply to your Talk Page, especially when it is about an edit warning. Also, any edit you think may be questionable, you should go ahead and contact one of the admins (that have "last edited" within the last month). Know your Ghostbusters For those new to the Ghostbusters franchise, we encourage you to read "Beginners Summary of the Ghostbusters Franchise" page, which gives an idea of the items covered here. After that, it is encouraged to look over the Wiki Breakdown, which provides information about what most of the sections of the wiki are, and at what degree of shape they are in. Before Editing Be aware that this wiki is an encyclopedia as stated on the About this Wiki page. That means that this wiki is based on research and understanding of Ghostbusters canon and related themes and history. This is not a place to voice personal opinion, archive content from other sites, or add un-official fan based information. We also strongly suggest reading the policies on the Community Portal. Editing Tips Read over the article and other articles like it before editing. Think about what the article is trying to talk about before editing. We suggest to start in baby steps. Do basic spell check, grammar, and minor text add-ons. We strongly suggest against renaming/moving articles, adding categories, or adding images. Last Words I know it may seem a bit much to take in, but really we want you to take your time getting involved here. We hope that this page has been helpful and encouraging. For discussion of this page, please use the Talk Page. Also See *Community Portal *Discussion Policy *Editing Guidelines